THe lipsinger's Lamenant
by daisy'sdaisy
Summary: Daisy has never been one to sing. Or has she? Join Mario,Peach, Luigi, and Daisy on a story thing..ugh i should probably just stop writing summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Mario, Luigi, and Daisy were currently attending an indoor concert Peach was in. (Just for fun, I'm going to say what they were wearing.) Daisy was wearing jeaned shorts with a yellow short-sleeved shirt that said, "I'm my favorite flower," (weird…I know. Oh and btw in most of my stories Daisy has long hair. I like her that way, don't judge me.) and her hair was tied back into a cute ponytail. Simple and sweet. Luigi was wearing ripped jeans and a green muscle shirt, he let his head hat-free. He was super hot and super sexay! Mario, on the other hand, went all out. He had a tux on, dress shoes, and his hair was gelled to perfection. (I'll talk about Peach later.)

"Wow," Mario said as he waited patiently for Peach, "Peach's concerts are always the best. The way the light makes her shine, and how her voice projects across the room, ooh that voice! That voice is only created once every blue moon! (I really don't know what that means I just hear my dad say that.) My most favorite part is her songs! They're so meaningful, so inspirational! They just-"

"Yeah," Luigi agreed and interrupted, "she's really good. What do you think Dais?" Luigi asked as he looked over at Daisy who was staring mindlessly at the floor. " You okay Daisy?"

Luigi's voice startled her. "Oh yeah, just super hyped up about Peach's concert!" she then continued to look at the floor. Luigi knew that something was wrong, and pondered on what it was. His thoughts were interrupted by Mario tapping on his shoulder. "Hey man. Is Daisy okay? She seems kind of bummed out."

Luigi glanced at his girlfriend then back at Mario. " Yeah bro. She's good."

Mari simply nodded and returned his gaze at the floor. Luigi was about to do the same when Daisy tapped Luigi on the shoulder. "Hey Lou, gotta hit the bathroom. Be back soon. Right before Daisy was about to leave, Luigi grabbed her arm. "Come on Daisy, the concert starts in one minute. Can't you just, you know, hold it?"

"Luigi, I've heard Peach sing thousands of times, its not going to matter if I miss this one."

"But what about the one before that? _And_ the one before that?_ And_ the one before that?"

"Luigi listen, my bladder is about to burst. Now I'm going to go and I'll be right back. I love you." And with that Daisy gave Luigi a quick peck on the cheek and left.

Luigi then turned to Mario, "Hey bro, don't you find it weird that every time we go to one of Peach's concerts, Daisy always leaves with the same excuse?"

"Probably jealous that my girlfriend has an angel like voice." Mario said jokingly.

"Nah bra, Daisy isn't the jealous type." Luigi defended.

"You sure about that? The girl nearly tore off Éclair's head when she found out about you two."

"That doesn't prove anything."


	2. HERE COMES THE SONG!

BACKSTAGE WITH PEACH

Peach was wearing a huge fluffy pink dress. It looked like a wedding dress ( it was that fancy!) Different fabrics were all there and there was a glittery cover on the top. Even with that huge dress on, Peach managed to pace around backstage. The curtains were closed and the stage crew was running around like crazy!

"Ugh! Where is Daisy?!" She cried, " She was supposed to be here 5 minutes ago!"

Toadette strolled up to her. "Don't get yourself worked up." She comforted, " You'll ruin your make up."

Peach glared at her make up and hair artist. Well you try going on stage and embarrassing yourself!"

Toadette didn't hate the princess, but she didn't typically like her.

"I'm sure Daisy will be here any minute now." Toadette reassured.

As if on cue Daisy rushed up to some equipment, and started putting it together.

"Sorry Peach! I was about to leave but then Luigi started to hug me with all these questions. You know I really hate lying to him."

Peach stopped pacing and worrying. " I know, and I'm sorry. This is the last time you will ever have to do this. I promise."

Daisy set up what looked like a DJ set. " Peach don't make any promises that you can't keep." Daisy said without looking up from her DJ set. " That's what you said last time remember?"

Peach sighed. " I can't help it! You have such a good voice and people want to hear it. Why don't you go out there an show them what you've got?"

Daisy walked over to Peach. " You know I cant do that. One, I'm on Toadsworth's contract. And two, I don't belong on stage, you do. I am terrified about public speaking."

Peach dismally looked down. " I know,"

Daisy tried her best fake smile, " Your up. Lipsing like never before kiddo!"

The two best friends hugged. Peach departed.

"Good luck, Peach" Daisy called as she watched the pink princess enter in front of the curtain. She could hear all the applause and cheering from the crowd. In the front row, Daisy could see Mario standing and clapping at his girlfriend. Daisy smiled and laughed. Luigi, on the other hand, clapped once, and stared at the empty seat next to him. Daisy's smile quickly faded. She hated lying so much, but she had to help out her bestie. She sadly strode over to her DJ set and brought a mic in front of her. The finishing touch, was the DJ headphones that had daisy's on it. Toadette confidently approached the DJ princess.

She leaned against the wall and said, "Ya know kid, you should let that girly girl take advantage of you."

Daisy stared at her peculiarly, " She's not taking advantage of me. I'm just doing her a solid."

Toadette began to examine her nails, " And what is she going to do for you? She doesn't do anything for anyone except herself."

"That's not true!" Daisy said defensively.

"She's getting all the credit, all the fame and glory! And what do you get? Oh yeah, nothing. If I were you I would expose her as the phony she really is." Toadette tried to persuade.

Daisy smirked, " Nice try Toadette, but I'm not mean. Peach is my best friend and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"But-" Toadette whimpered a little

"Shut up!" Daisy interrupted, " The song is about to start. Get lost."

A shot in the dark

A past lost in space

Where do I start?

The past and the chase?

You hunted me down Like a wolf, a predator

I felt like a deer in your lights

You loved me, and I froze in time

Hungry for that flesh of mine

But I can't compete with a she wolf who has brought me to my knees

What do you see in those yellow eyes?

Cause I'm falling to pieces

I'm falling to pieces

I'm falling to pieces

I'm falling to pieces

Falling to pieces

[beat break]

Did she lie in wait

Was I bait, to pull you in?

The thrill of the kill

You feel, is a sin

I lay with the wolves

Alone, it seems

I thought I was part of you

You loved me, and I froze in time

Hungry for that flesh of mine

But I can't compete with a she wolf who has brought me to my knees

What do you see in those yellow eyes

Cause i'm falling to pieces

I'm falling to pieces

I'm falling to pieces

I'm falling to pieces

Falling to pieces

[beat break]

The crowd roared an applause. A wave of cheers could be heard from miles away. Mario threw flowers toward the stage, while Peach took a bow. Getting a little carried away, Daisy did a curtsy to the audience that didn't even know she was there. Toadette shook her head and vanished into the side exit. As Daisy looked at the audience again, she saw Luigi was cheering in approval, and she couldn't stop smiling. Without another minute to waste, Daisy ran off the backstage and toward her man.

HEY GUYS! WUSSUP?! Anyways I'm here to conclude chapter dos! So with out further a due (something like that) Here's a chapter question and a chapter challenge!

CHAPTER QUESTION  
What is your favorite song right now?

CHAPTER CHALLENGE  
Sing your favorite song to all your friends at random times!

THANKS FOR REVIEWING!  
CIAO!


End file.
